Criminales
by Yuki Trancy
Summary: Mello, criado en wammy para ser sucesor de L, huye a los 15 de edad. Mafioso. Matt, criado en Wammy para ser sucesor de L, huye a los 15 de edad. Asesino a sueldo. Beyond, criado en Wammy para ser sucesor de L, huye a los 18 de edad. Tratante de blancas, asesino a sueldo. La vida de un criminal siempre pende de un hilo. — Es preferible el suicidio a que te atrapen — Yaoi.
1. Encuentro, personas

**Resumen:** _Una nueva versión de lo que paso después de la muerte de L y la huida de Mello._

_Mello se ha ido, Matt intenta seguirlo._

_Beyond, asesino a sueldo y tratante de blancas. Engaña a Matt con palabras dulces y el pelirrojo cae. Él desea a Matt pero alguien mas quiere a el de ojos verdes. ¿Dinero o sexo?. Matt no es mas que un puta_

_Mello, en busca de Matt, al darse cuenta de que lo ama, intentara salvarlo o al menos encontrarlo. Lo ha encontrado pero al parecer ahora ambos estan condenados al infierno o al menos a más de un siglo en prision. _

_Un criminal no puede querer a nadie, no si verdaderamente lo ama y lo quire protejer, pero, ¿si esa persona tambien es un criminal? Arriesgar su vida es algo de todos los dias, no tenian nada que perder._

* * *

**Death Note no me pertenece aunque asi lo quisiera ;_;**

**_N/A: Mi primer fanfic publicado aqui, este fic tambien esta en Mundo Yaoi y Amor Yaoi. Obvio soy la misma autora :D_**

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente entre la oscuridad, aun estando en la calles mas peligrosas de todo Japón a el no le importaba. Su vida actual solo se resumía en dos 2 cosas; intentar ser el mejor y encontrar a una persona.

Antes su vida no era así, el venia de Inglaterra para ser mas exactos de un orfanato, bueno o algo así, en realidad era como una escuela para niños superdotados huérfanos. Nunca conoció a sus padre y poco le importaba como estuvieran. De aquel lugar huyo cuando tenia 15 años, huyo con su objetivo o mejor dicho con su capricho, huyo dejando todo, dejando a esa persona especial completamente sola. Después de eso no encontró otra ayuda que la mafia, y si, ahora se encontraba en un "trabajo" . En total su vida era una escoria, su potencial desperdiciado entre basura de la mafia, su objetivo casi olvidado, y la persona que ama... Perdida.

Sus instintos se activaron, alguien lo seguía. Acerco su mano hacia sus pantalones - donde escondió su arma - con su vista periférica pudo notar que era un hombre o eso parecía, su cara era ocultada por la oscuridad y por el hecho de que usaba un sudadera que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro. Siguió caminando y la persona continuo detrás de el, pero cada vez se acercaba mas y mas. Se canso, camino hacia el callejón mas cercano, no se sorprenderían de encontrar el cadáver de su ocasador ahí. El hombre lo siguió, Mello estaba apunto de voltearse y disparar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadie.

Incrédulo, volteo a todos lados, nadie podía desaparecer y menos así de rápido. Camino a la salida del callejón, estando afuera sintió como lo tomaban del brazo y lo jalaban. Una mano se poso en su boca, la otra - que antes lo tomaba del brazo - ahora lo tomaba de la cintura. No, no dejaría que un invesil lo tocara y saliera vivo. Tomo su arma pero antes de sacarla el hombre le susurro cerca del oído

- Shh, no hables, creo que te confundiste así que te ayudare a salir-. Sin esperar la contestación de Mello, lo empujo para que caminara.

Salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a una calle mas iluminada. Mello empujo bruscamente a el hombre sacando al mismo tiempo su arma

- ¿Quien te crees para tocarme? - dijo colocando su pistola en el cráneo de su captor

- Eh, responde, ¿o te comió la lengua el gato?, habla bastardo - el hombre reacciono de una manera extraña para Mello; no se altero, ni se tenso

- Hey, baja el arma - dijo relajadamente sorprendiendo aun mas a el rubio.

- No planeo nada, ya te dije solo quería ayudar- Mello bajo su arma a regañadientes

- ¿Por que una personas ayudaría a otra si no se conocen? - Pregunto el rubio aun con la pistola en su mano.

- Vale, solo pensé que una chica por muy "emo" que sea y por mucho que odie su vida no debería entrar a lugares así - ese comentario hizo enojar a el oji-azul.

-¿Chica? ¿CHICA? MIRA BASTARDO, SOY HOMBRE Y NO SOY EMO, VISTO ASI POR QUE YO QUIERO ¿ESTA CLARO? NO PERMITIRE QUE UN INVESIL ME CAMBIE EL SEXO - El rubio estaba colerico, apunto de encañonar una vez mas a ese estúpido.

- ¿Eh? tranquilo, solo bromeaba, pero aun así ¿qué haces aqui? - hablo con un tono juguetón.

- Eso no te incumbe - Contesto cortante Mello, el hombre hizo una señal con las manos como si suplicara

- Esta bien, supongo que si estabas en esas calles debes de trabajar sucio, estoy buscando a alguien para mi grupo, para ser exacto un asesino, a el anterior no le fue muy bien -. el hombre pareció sorprendido por un momento pero eso cambio rápidamente.

- En ese caso, mucho gusto.- dijo extendiendo su mano, Mello la tomo estrechandola para luego separarlas. Hubo algo en ese contacto, en ese simple roce que causo un sentimiento extraño dentro del oji-azul.

- ¿Eres un asesino? - Pregunto el rubio, eso contestaba el por que no se tensaba al contacto con un arma. El hombre asintió.

- Dame tu nombre - ordeno el rubio

- No te diré mi nombre hasta que tengamos un trato, pero me puedes llamar Matt.- El hombre se quito el gorro mostrando su cabello pelirrojo y sus orbes jade

- ¿Cual es el tuyo? - el rubio estaba con la boca abierto, era el, era Matt, su Matt. Mello saco esos pensamiento y cambio su semblante para contestar - Estamos igual, no te diré mi nombre hasta que tengamos un trato, pero dime Mello- Contesto con una sonrisa. -

* * *

_**¿Del 1 al 10 que tanto les hizo querer arrancarse los ojos?**_

_**Bueno eso fue el capitulo, si les gusto - cosa que dudo- adivinen cuanto tardare en actualizar -w-**_

_**Bueno esta chica con semi-problemas mentales, se va (~*-*)~**_

_**Taka~**__**Taka~**__**Taka~**__**Taka~**__**Taka~**__**Taka~**__**Taka~ **__**(~*-*)~**_


	2. Mi culpa

_Buenas, he regresado y esto se lo dedico a Mizu que me mostro algo que me inspiro a Mi Moon con sus palabras, a las que me dejaron Review y no me pegaron con varitas, y a el perro que no tengo._

_Emm... A LEER!_

* * *

_Mello… ¡Mello! Es el, si, es el, es Mello, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, todo es igual a él, es el._ Corto la línea de pensamientos, tenía que reaccionar.

¿Mello, es un nombre peculiar no te parece? — Hablo relajado, intentando disimular su sorpresa.

Bueno, no todos nos ponemos un nombre de perro viejo, como tú — contesto sonriendo, intentaba comprobar que era Matt

¿Perro viejo? Yo creo que es mas un nombre de cachorro — sonrió alegre, al parecer Mello tenía dudas de que fuera de él, pero ya se estaba encargando de que se diera cuenta.

Mello rio un poco, en verdad era Matt, reconocería a un idiota como el en cualquier parte.

Vaya, nunca había visto a un hombre al que no le molestara que lo llamaran como un perro, y que además lo aceptara, se nota que, o eres idiota, o en realidad eres masoquista — Todavía con aquella sonrisa en sus labios se acercó hasta Matt, paso, paso, paso… Paro, a unos pocos centímetros del pelirrojo. Podía oler el aliento de Matt, tabaco y bebida energética, "_como siempre todo un vagabundo_ "

Matt estaba nervioso, Mello se había acercado demasiado, su mirada parecía que lo quería descubrir, o intentaba encontrar algo. Suspiró, su corazón estaba latiendo sin ritmo alguno, era imposible que un corazón hiciera eso, o al menos sin que colapsara a los segundos, o tal vez no era solo su corazón, tal vez era la combinación de ambos, ¡que Mello estaba demasiado cerca!, no dudaba que pudiera escuchar sus latidos. Esos segundos para ambos se multiplicaban por mil, sentían que llevaban horas así.

Mello aprovecho que Matt seguía distraído y lo golpeo algo fuerte en el estómago. El de ojos verdes solo pudo doblarse por el dolor, que si bien no había sido muy fuerte el golpe, lo había tomado desprevenido.

¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, bastardo?! — Gritó o al menos eso intento pues el golpe al menos le había quitado el aliento

No te enseñaron que es de mala educación gritar, eres un perro malo, al rincón o no te saco a pasear — contestó con burla y sonriendo de lado ante la mirada molesta de Matt. — No te pongas así, solo quería comprobar si eras masoquista, pero al parecer no lo eres, bueno tal vez si pero la sabes disimular muy bien, no se — levanto los hombros en señal de que no le importaba mucho

Eres un gran hijo de puta — grito con molestia

No grites, me causa dolor de cabeza, y no entiendo tu molestia, la verdad todo es tu culpa, deberías ser más rápido, te falta inteligencia, te falta fuerza, te faltan 2 aspectos de la vida de un criminal, no sirves para estar aquí y aun así me quería "proteger" , Jajá , no me hagas reír solo tienes valentía. Pero solo eso, así que eres un inútil que prefiere la vida de los demás a la suya misma aun siendo un "asesino". — Hablo serio, su ceño se frunció.

Matt no había cambiado, seguía siendo aquel niño bobo que jugaba videojuegos, al que poco le importaba si debía ser el sucesor, al que nada le importaba. Eso le molesto, no podía seguir siendo así, ahora los dos eran criminales, arriesgaban su vida a cada segundo, Matt tendría que ser más fuerte, se sentía la peor escoria, por su culpa el niño inocente salió a su fin, no sabía cómo fue que sobrevivió estos años, pero estaba seguro que no fue por su fuerza, algo dentro de él le hacía pensar que Matt estaba en peligro, sentía la necesidad de salvarle pero no, no lo haría, el pelirrojo debía ser más fuerte. Él lo había aprendido a la mala, las cosas ya no eran como en el orfanato, no todo giraba hacia la inteligencia, no todo giraba alrededor de ser el mejor, no, ya estaban fuera de aquel lugar seguro, ahora vivían la vida de los criminales, donde no hay otras oportunidades, donde el único objetivo es sobrevivir lo suficiente, juntar lo mas de dinero posible y dejarlo a tu familia – si es que la tenías - y si no gastarlo en drogas, sexo, alcohol, o en pequeños lujos que un duraban mucho pues tu vida siempre estaba en riesgo.

No me falta fuerza, y mucho menos inteligencia, solo soy débil ante ti, solo lo hacía para que me reconocieras — se defendió — Eres un malagradecido, y si te quise salvar es porque sé quién eres, Mello… — en sus palabras había un sentimiento, tal vez ira por ser insultado, tal vez vergüenza por haber sido golpeado, tal vez nostalgia, tal vez amor…

Y según tu ¿quién soy? ¡Dime! — grito, el de ojos verdes lo estaba desesperando, ¡era un verdadero estúpido!

Matt se volvió a acercar a Mello, acerco a sus labios a su oído, y susurro:

Lo diré, te criaste en Wammy´s eres el segundo mejor después de Near, amas el chocolate, huiste cuando tenías 15 años, tu mejor amigo se hacía llamar Matt, odias perder, odias a Near, tu objetivo es superarlo. Por reglas no podemos dar nuestro nombre por lo que tu sobrenombre era Mello, alias "M". Cuando huiste dejaste a tu mejor amigo solo, el escapo después y se volvió un asesino, ahora está aquí, susurrándote al oído tu vida en un resumen.

Mello abrió los ojos sorprendido, el pelirrojo lo recordaba, si, lo recordaba, ese era el problema, recordaba que lo abandono, recordaba que su antiguo objetivo era ser mejor que el albino, recordaba todo, recordaba y era ingenuo, un ingenuo que arriesgaba su vida cada segundo, un idiota, un completo idiota que había terminado igual que él, hundidos en la escoria del mundo, sin un futuro, sin una vida por delante, eran criminales, eran nada.

¿Tengo razón? Dime Mello, ¿eres aquel niño? – dijo cuándo se separó quedando a un metro de distancia del rubio

Agacho la cabeza, apretó sus manos formando puños, las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos. Estaba sufriendo, el jodido sentimiento de culpa estaba creciendo en su interior, se sentía responsable de lo que ahora era Matt, si el no hubiera huido Matt sería un genio de la informática, posiblemente trabajando en la policía nacional de algún país. Pero no, él ahora era un asesino, que posiblemente ya había matado las suficientes personas como para tener 9 cadenas perpetuas y 3 penas de muerte, igual que él, al menos tenían una pena aproximada parecida, Matt como asesino y el cómo traficante de drogas, venta de armas, órganos, etc. Si ambos se merecían el infierno, sí, todo era su culpa.

Sí, soy yo, Matt, soy Mello, y tú, tú eres mi perro. — Levanto la cabeza, mirando al frente con la mirada de un muerto, vacía. — Y un perro malo que se escapó de su dueño, vámonos de aquí, Matt. Hablemos en otro lugar — Comenzó a caminar esperando a que el pelirrojo lo siguiera. Giro su cabeza, suplicando porque Matt le hubiera hecho caso, si, Matt le había hecho caso, venía detrás de él, sonriendo con un cigarrillo en la boca. Ya preguntaría como fue que sobrevivió en estos años, ahora solo quería que ese sentimiento de culpabilidad se fuera, se esfumara y que jamás volviera.

Matt ignoraba los pensamientos del rubio, el no culpaba a Mello, las decisiones eran suyas, el decidió escapar, el decidió hacer todo, el decidió condenarse. Mello era inocente, Mello siempre seria inocente, prefería mil veces ser aplastado antes de que a Mello le pasara algo, él era un perro fiel y lo siempre lo seria.

_Te doy 3 millones de dólares, el pelirrojo por 3 millones, piénsalo Birthday, te conviene…_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente. Aceptar o no, todo dependía de eso, podía ganar un poco más de dinero pero perdería a Matt. ¿El pelirrojo valía solo los 3 millones?.. No, él estaba seguro que valía mucho más, le sacaría más dinero, pero todavía no decidía si dar a Matt o no. Quería a Matt, sí, pero no era aprecio, era mas un deseo, quería ver a Matt bajo el, gimiendo, gritando su nombre, pidiendo más, quería que gritara hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se dañaran, eso era lo que quería, él no quería ser "la pareja feliz" con Matt, no, él quería que fuera su puta, si, solo lo quería como una zorra con la cual podría follar a cambio de mentir un rato con promesas de supuesto amor, todo era sencillo. Pero por otro lado, el dinero le haría bien, lo necesitaba, con eso podía dejar de seguir órdenes por un buen tiempo, se desaparecería y no regresaría hasta que lo necesitara. Ambas opciones eran buenas, ambas opciones te hacían perder algo, ambas opciones eran demasiado tentadoras. La indecisión no se notaba en sus gestos, seguía con esa expresión sin vida, pero sus pensamientos eran un total desastre. Tenía tiempo para pensar, 2 meses, en 2 meses el regresaría y pediría a Matt, él tenía la decisión, el futuro del pelirrojo estaba en sus manos, pero algo era seguro, Matt no tendría libertad…

* * *

**_Buenas noches, dias, tardes. Me disculpo por mi tardanza pero aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo fruto de mi desvelo, ver SNK, y la lluvia. Pido disculpas de antemano por si hay algo poco coherente, estoy medio dormida y solo revise segun mi Word - que no es del todo confiable - Como tarde lo intente hacer mas largo, pero como recompensa intentare hacer otro capitulo en estas semanas - 2 o 3 - Me despido pues ya me estoy cayendo ;A; no puedo estar así. Contestare lo Reviews, mas tarde en otra nota :'D Los amo _**


End file.
